Diablo Desert
The Diablo Desert is a huge stretch of unforgiving Desert land found beyond Mount Paozu, well know for harsh heat, Bandit activity and strange Rock formations it is no simple task to cross it on foot. The rapscallion: Rhoko! Hey, my wallet! Through the fading gusts of a sand storm Rhoko simply walks through the desert, humming a tune and admiring the rocks, aside from some baggy leather pants he doesn't seem to be well clothed he is mostly bare. Bastion is say down in the centre of the desert, beside a rock that feels like it has always been there as it is a rock. He seems to be drawing detailed images in the sand that resemble faces "hmm i know she is Azmo as i found her here, and this one is Annabelle though i don't know her part in this" he looks over at a demon with a small horn and a bandanna over his eyes "hmm i cant think of a name for this one tohugh i guess he is one of my lost memories" Bastion lies back looking up "they didn't know me, I never existed back home. What if my memories are not what i think what if they are just fabricated lies" Shin is sitting on the opposite side of the rock and made a sand sculpture of a whale and used his heat he can create to harden the sand into the image. "I've told you, try not to think too hard, you'll hurt yourself. I thought you brought us out here to relax not to remember." Shin says while sculpting in the eyes now. Rhoko looks at the two strangers who appear to be sat by what he considered his favorite rock, he begins to approach the two, Hmm one of them has metal on him I can feel it, I bet he has Zeni, the other as well ''Rhoko smirks ''Guess they don't realize how dangerous this place is. "actually i intended to come here alone so i could reflect and maybe work out what is going on with me, you just insisted on coming and the fact you are just a smidgel faster than me meant i couldnt lose you" Bastion sits back up noticing a different power level but choosing not to bring it up "I mean i have a lot of memories flashing through my head all the time i have to think about them or i may get swamped down in stuff i dont even know about. Plus i like this rock it is a very nice rock." Shin sighs and finishes his whale sculpture. "Well, what if something happened? I;m worried about you man. Sure I got Hell's Scar on my back but I am still gonna defend my friends. I also hate seeing people so worried and sad. Life's fun isn't it?" Shin asks. He senses the power level but dismisses it as a Sand Moth lurking underground for food or something. Rhoko approaches the two men a charming smile and a selling voice "Hello there friends,you're a very long way from home, what brings you to my rock?" he extends a hand to offer a lift to whoever wants it. Bastion turns round but remains sat "when you are homeless that statement becomes really moot, just saying. Also this is your rock? very nice rock, so what brings a person like you out here yourself? and how have you not got a sunburn walking around here with no shirt" Shin looks over to the newcomer and shakes his hand. "Be nice, Bastion. It's common courtesy to tell someone your name before playing twenty questions with them. My name's Shin Articost, and this is Bastion Allara. Sorry, I used some of your rock to make the blowhole on my Sand Whale. Bastion does bring up a good point though, how are you not sun burnt?" "Whats sunburn?" Rhoko grins, an evil glint in his eye as he backsteps with Shin's wallet in hand, discarding anything useless into the sand on pocketing the coins, "Pro-tip never trust a guy in a desert" he winks. As Rhoko steps backwards he bumps into Bastion who seems to be stood and has his back to him "oh look a bandit in a desert, thats so cliche. Besides i don't think he will be too happy with that" Shin picks up the few things he tossed out, one being a small picture showing a huge armored man standing over two children. One is a female with a revealing top and scale-mail shorts that stop just above her knees and long silverish hair with marks on her face in the shape of triangles while she's leaning against the father with her hands behind her head winking at the camera. The other one is a smaller boy who the clad man;s hand is on top of his head, it's Shin. "Honestly, I'm more surprised you didn't laugh at my sister photo bombing my dad like that. Alot of people laugh at this picture. I would like my coins back thief." he says making the gauntlet on his left arm and grabbing the man on his arm just below his shoulder with the gauntlet heating up. "BRAVO!" A small shock wave hits the two pushing them slightly back, when the sand settles Rhoko is in a defensive position holding an incredibly large sword one handed over his back, although it was obviously not there a moment ago, the observers cannot dismiss it having being there the entire time. The sword is a rock like material, very sharp and far to large to move as fast as it can, "I don't like to pull this out but I'm outmatched" he throws the wallet back to Shin "Great, now I gotta lug this Rock with me" he sighs and smiles at his opposition with a charming grin "No hard feelings?" Bastion seems to be thinking about something "that sword name rings a bell from somewhere but where? It couldn't be mine, i dont weild weapons of that size i dont have the balance for it" Bastion gets brief flash of a memory it is himself and the person he drew in the sand having a sword fight on what appeared to be the moon the suddenness of it causes him to drop to 1 knee for a minute "damn it not now, was it triggered by him? do i know him? Hey you coin thief what's your name?" "A fellow swordsman?" Shin says intrigued drawing his own sword off his back. Shin hasn't seen another swordsman that he could challenge in what felt like years. He smiled big and placed the sword against his shoulder. He took a step forward but stopped when he noticed Bastion fall. "Bastion, you alright man?" he asks looking concerned. Rhoko does a very wide mouthed grin showing some fanged teeth and an evil glint in his eyes "That's right mecha man I like it when people fall to their knees for me!" he swings his sword dramatically out! "My name! Is! RHOKO THE GOD SLAYER!" he winks and laughs "Always wanted to do that" Bastion gets up rubbing his head "yeah just a load of flashbacks it was a little overwhelming, I had a friend who used wield a blade like that, he made from a sword i gave him and he called it bravo as well kind of nostalgic" Bastion dusts himself off "everyone seems to be wielding swords i don't want to feel left out" Bastion claps his hands together and it creates a small light and from it forms an intricate looking blade in a sheath it seems to be humming a gentle song "I can't unsheath this yet which is a shame, not that it matters it can still pack a punch" "Smacking someone with a scabbard still hurts y'know." Shin adds as he laughs a little. "Man, I can't wait to see your strength, Rhoko. I haven't had a decent rival in ages." he says. Shin sheathes his own sword and fixes his wallet. "Next time however, if you're gonna steal from someone, make sure they can't bench press a mountain and outrun a speeding plane, haha." Shin adds with a grin. He winces a little bit, his back injury still affecting him from when he was attacked before. "Are we backing down or fighting, picking up mixed signals here guys" he says gesturing with his hands, with a clearly pretend confused face "I mean phew I'm pooped, little guy like me big sword I'm all bark I promise" "i guess no fight, probably wise as right now i'm pretty sure if you tried to bite us as you are you may end up with some chipped fangs. not like there is any rush anyway" Bastion claps his hands together on the sword and it dissapears "Rhoko seek me out sometime, you remind me of someone i used to know who was a master with swords i wonder if you could match what he could do sometime" "Same for me, I'd love to battle a fellow swordsman." Shin says with a grin. He sheaths his sword and crosses his arms with a smile. "Say, do you know of the Time Patrol, we're part of it to keep the world safe. I think someone like you could really be a big help to us." Shin smiles big and then looks to Bastion nodding. "It's entirely up to you but at least it'd get you out of this desert." "I happen to enjoy my Desert" he smiles "Time patrol huh? Time travel stuff is confusing, I don't really ever wanna dabble with it" he grimaces as though he's having bad deja-vu "I suppose if there's a reward I can be persuaded, but certainly I don't want to chip my fangs, specially on a fine metal like yourself" he winks "Maybe when my bite is stronger huh?" "perhaps, i do get the feeling that whole silver tongue shtick will fail you some day" With that Bastion gives a 2 fingered salute "see you guys later i have to go argue with a sword" and with that he dissapears. Shin lets out a laugh and nods to Rhoko. "Don't mind Bastion, he can be odd at times." Shin holds out his fist with the gauntlet on it as it returns to normal temperature. "When you get stronger, you owe me a fight, understand? We'll make it a battle to remember." Shin says with a smile. Rhoko has a very brief dilemma in his mind, he could right here rob that gauntlet pointing at him and begone and never seen by Shin again, or he could make an ally, although he probably has ulterior motives he decides to go with the latter, he high fives the fist, in an awkward misunderstanding of social gestures "I suppose so" he sighs "So many battle happy people, I'm gonna age so quickly here" he smiles "I guess I'll see you around" he begins to wander away. Strange Explanations Cero walks through the desert with a bag over his shoulder, letting out a light sigh as he comes upon a small cave. He takes a seat inside and places his bag next to him. Shin is not too far out examining the sand dunes when looking for that strange swordsman he met here before. "Darn it, where did that guy go? He should be around here somewhere." he says looking around before deciding to stop and begin building another Sand Whale. Cero sits cross-legged in the cave, his eyes closed and his breath calm as he silently meditates. A green light shines dimly behind Cero as a strange voice sounds, "Are you alright there?" Cero nods slightly before replying, "Yeah, just... An incident... I'll be alright" He says to the stranger in the dark of the cave. "YAHOO!" is heard form far off as a UFSW (Unidentifiable Flying Sand Whale) is seen blasting across the sands at a high speed with Shin riding on top of it and the blowhole shooting flames out of the blowhole away from it's direction. "Weee!" Shin shouts as he and the majestic sand whale hit a dune and go flying further into the air. Cero growls lightly and fires a red beam at the whale, causing it to explode. "Was that really nessaery?" The stranger asked. Cero shrugged and cleared his throat, getting back into position. Shin goes flying into the cave and crashes directly onto Cero and the two roll until each hit a separate wall. Shin gets up and shouts at Cero before reazliing who he is. "Hey! That took me thirty minutes to make, how rude.... oh, Hi Cero." he says with a grin raising one hand and laughing. He looks over to the strange light and raises an eyebrow. "Huh, you make a light source with your Ki?" he asks. The stranger taps the green light with his pure white finger, "Actually, this is just a Scouter" He replies as Cero gets up and brushes the dust off of his chest. "You just interrupted my me-... Never mind" He sits back down and crosses his legs, closing his eyes. "Well, this was unexpected..." "You killed my sand whale." Shin says sad and sits down cross legged. "That wasn't very nice, especially since I was using him to find that Rhoko guy." he said. "So, who are you Mr. Tall and Pasty?" he asks. The stranger walks out from the shadows to reveal he is a Namekian, pure white skin, an albino. He reaches eleven foot tall and his muscles seem too big for his body. He wears a tribal black and orange outfit with a green scouter over his eye. "I'm Tenshi Henshin, the last Albino Namekian from Planet Namek." He says in his low, commanding voice. Cero shrugs and turns to the side to concentrate on his meditation. Shin stands up and offers a hand to the tall pale Namekian. "Awesome, I've never met an Albino Namekian. I thought ya'll got wiped out after that whole "Drought" thing on your planet?" he asked. Tenshi shakes his head, "Lord Guru would have wanted that. But my village fused into me. And now I am the last." He walks over and sits next to Cero, "I'm also this troubled one's friend. He has lost a lot, and it changed him." Tenshi adds as Cero scoffs. "I understand something happened in that fight earlier. Tell me" Tenshi added, turning to Shin, "Did anything strange happen to Cero? Change in mood? Change of Colour? Hair style? Was his tail trapped?" Cero hits Tenshi's leg with his fist and Tenshi laughed lightly, "So, anything?" Shin thinks back to the fight and remembers Cero's cold glare. "Hmm... well, he got really quiet and I guess he got angry like most obnoxious Saiyans." he says. Shin gets up and imitates a monkey. "Like this: 'Rawr, me smash everything, me get angry and turn blonde to beat up bad guys' sort of thing but he was just quiet." he said going back to normal and crossing his arms. "As for his tail, it was tucked between his legs. I'm surprised after all my swordplay that it's not cut off." Cero growls and in an instant extends his arm to punch Shin in the balls before getting up and walking a bit away leaving only Tenshi in his place. "Were you being serious or joking? Cause I don't like he liked it either way." Tenshi shrugged and patted Shin on the back lightly. Shin holds face and sits down. "Ow... I think he's mad at me but it was worth it." Shin says chuckling. "My whole body is naturally armored so it didn't effect me as badly as he got it from Kid Buu recently. So, gray man, why did you come here?" he asks raising an eyebrow. "I live in this cave, and I help Cero out with his... Emotional problems, I am also his Mentor." Tenshi says as he takes a seat next to Shin. He reaches back with his arm extending and bringing back a flask of water and two cups. He pours a cup for each of them and offers Shin his cup. "At that point in your battle, you weren't facing Cero." Shin takes the cup and nods to Tenshi. "Thanks. So who was I fighting then?" he asks taking a sip and using it to make steam blowing it through his nose. "Ah, best way to test if the water had something in it, the steam would change color." he says smiling. Tenshi drinks the whole cup. "I wouldn't put anything in it, I live off of water after all." Tenshi stretches and cracks his fingers before pouring another cup for himself. "You were fighting Comet... Cero's other side, the Demon that threatens to upset the balance in Creation. Of course it is not a Demon, it is just a the other half of Cero's mind, it is still a powerful opponent who wont care for anything, not even his own pain." Shin nods and downs the cup in one glass before letting out smoke from his mouth. "He sounds like a nuisance. I'll handle him, hahaha!" he says laughing. "So, where are you off to, Tenshi?" Shin asks handing him the cup. Tenshi shrugged, "I'm staying here, this is where I live. And you may think you can take care of him. But be careful. If Cero's Aura ever changes Red, be on your guard." Tenshi gives another cup to Shin. "Go, find Cero and give this to him, he's not drunk anything in the past two days, and he isn't really in the best of moods. I think he may be trying to stop Comet the only way possible. Death." Tenshi got up and took the flask, walking back into his cave. Shin nods and flies off to find Cero. He scans the desert and looks for his power level by trying to sense it holding the cup in his left hand. "Killing himself won't do any good for anybody. Other World isn't even a nice place to be other than Tokitoki City!" Shin grumbles to himself for a little longer as stops in the air and scans the desert once again. "Come on, where are you?" he says looking around. Cero is sat on top of a small dune, his armor was off of his chest by then and placed next to him. His chest seemed extremely weak and somewhat skinnier then normal. He had a huge Scorpions on his leg that he was petting lightly, it's tail was thick and it's claws were small but it didn't seem to mind Cero. Shin keeps his distance and holds the cup in his other hand. "I get the feeling this is a lose and lose situation so I'd rather see my comrade alive." he says pointing a finger and shooting a Fireball at the Scorpion at a quick speed harmlessly knocking it away somewhere else without it harming Cero in the process and Shin flies over to him. He holds the cup of water out to him. "Tenshi told me to bring you this. Regardless if that was a pet or not I'd rather see you alive, drink up." he says. Cero holds the back of his hand to Shin, "No thanks." He reaches over to the Scorpion and picks it up, petting it lightly, "This is Yersi" He smiled lightly as he placed the animal on his lap. "She means no harm." Shin nods and sits next to him cross-legged. "Tenshi ordered me to give you this, so drink the dang water." he said planting the cup next to him in the sand. "You haven't had anything to drink for a few days according to him, so drink up. So, what's the story between you and Yersi?" he asks looking at the scorpion. "Well, I moved to the Desert recently." Cero picks up the water and downs it, "Nature hates me, well, the thing that is inside me." He picks Yersi up, "This creature seems to like me at least." An Archaeology Dig Cero waits at the edge of the Diablo Desert, waiting for Kevryn to join him as he looks out to the barren wasteland. "This should be interesting, huh?" He asks the Scorpion on his shoulder before setting it down. "Soon, I'll uncover and restore this once great city." Not too far away, there is a loud grunt and then a huge purple lizard seen flying through the sky. It has bruises and open scars everywhere on it's body and looks like it's been roasted as it sails over Cero's head and crash lands nearby. Kevryn can be sensed approaching from the way it came at a steady pace. Cero watches the lizard fly by and laughs lightly. "I don't think he'll be getting back up in the morning... Still, wonder what he did." He looks out and senses Kevryn approaching, "Finally, he answered my call." Kevryn sails past Cero at first and then punches the lizard so hard in its torso that it is sheared in half. Kevryn then uses his ki to cook a piece of the beast's side and tears it off then takes a bite. He looks over towards Cero and spits out some rough skin. "Oh, it's you. Why did you call me here, Saiyan?" he asks walking towards him munching on the large piece of meat he ripped off of the beast. Cero shrugs lightly, "Huh? Don't remember me? I'm Cero, guy whose brother turned into a wackjob. You helped me take out some of his pawns, remember?" Cero sighs, and laughs lightly. Kevryn thinks back to all of his missions and then remembers kicking a dancing midget into space only to have him return shortly after and then he and some allies fought skeletons. "Oh, you mean that midget I kicked?" he asks. Cero sighs and looks down, "No... I'm your rival. Sure, it's been a while since we fought but am I that forgettable?" Cero took a seat on the sand looks around. "Honestly, yes." he says walking over and standing over him eating another large chunk of the cooked meat. "So, explain why you brought me out here, Cero Klein." Kevryn then finishes eating the meat after one large bite and swallowing it whole. "Otherwise I'm going to go back to killing the entire family that lizard came from for attacking me." Cero gets back up, "Well, I need your help. You're standing over a buried city. I need your help to basically blow the sand off and uncover it." He pulls out a map and holds it out to him. "Right where I am standing, we need to punch at the same time, guiding our kinetic energy around the city, so we don't blow it up instead." Kevryn nods and crosses his arms. "Well, I've lifted two whole city blocks into the sky in a perfect donut. shape, this shouldn't be too hard." he says readying a fist with a slight green aura around it. "You ready?" Cero nods, "Alright, just try not to destroy the city itself" He clenches his right fist as it starts to glow with purple energy. He gets ready to punch the ground and waits on Kevryn, looking at him with one eye. Kevryn and Cero punch down at the same time causing a huge earthquake to begin as small structures begin to grow out of the sand. "I think it's working." Cero watches for a while until the buildings are clear. "Alright then" He removes his hand and turns to Kevryn. "Thank you. I aim to restore this city, make it great again. Heh, ever need me for anything, I'll be right here." Kevryn raises an eyebrow and looks over to Cero crossing his arms. "Why here? What's so important about this location?" he asks. "Well... It once belonged to an ancient civilization that produced warriors as strong as Saiyans. They vanished hundreds of years ago. I though, eh, why not bring it back, restore it to it's former glory as the most beautiful and powerful city on this world" He shrugs, "But hey, that's just what I want to do." Kevryn nods and turns walking away. "Make sure you train up. My rival should keep my sharp and on my toes. Don't make me regret considering you a challenge, Cero Klein." he says heading out into the desert. Cero gives Kevryn a two finger salute, "I wont. I'll train even harder now." He turns back to the city and starts walking in. Chilliarch A loud sound would be heard across a large part of the globe as Luciela suddenly boomed with power, causing a relatively large scale explosion, enough to make a kilometer wide crater in the desert and whipping up large sandstorms. Around Luciela was strands of blue flames, circling around her before dissipating into nothing, Luciela then clenched her hand that was wielding the gauntlet of hers and looked around. "I'm getting ever closer to my former power, wonderful." She said to herself, her former childish tone replaced by a slightly more demonic, teen aged voice, along with her clothing and body being slightly different from before. Lloyd chuckled as he relaxed on a nearby structure in a lawn chair he'd brought. He watched this girl train as he kicked back with a glass of lemonade. Luciela glanced at the man that was watching her, turning in his general direction and just looking at him and asking "Are you watching me?" in a formal tone. Lloyd looked at her and sipped his lemonade. "Maybe I am, maybe I'm not. What if I'm just here to enjoy a nice sun tan?" He said with a smirk as he took another sip. "Tch, anyways, who are you, might i ask?" Luciela asks, having a bit of snark in her tone. Lloyd looked at her with a smirk. "Why, my name is Lloyd Irving. What might yours be little lady?" He asks sipping his lemonade. "My name is Luciela, and for your information i'm not 'little.'" Luciela responded in a slightly passive aggressive tone. Lloyd chuckled. "Maybe not as far as you're concerned, but for me, you are little." He grins, leans back, and puts his drink down next to him. Luciela thought to herself... Mortal people are so dumb... acting like they understand everything. and then asked "Do you even know who i am?" Lloyd looked at her. "No, and I don't rather care. To me, you're just some little girl with a gauntlet," he replied. He looked up at the sky and just watched. "If i wasn't able to control my mood for the most part you'd been pasted by now. For your information this isn't even my original body." Luciela responded, a hint of anger in her voice, she didn't really like when people insulted her or called her a little girl. "Well, someone's a big girl now, isn't she? Let me know when you've obliterated multiple galaxies." He said nonchalantly and continued to relax. "You'd better shut up soon." Luciela responded to that, losing her temper. Lloyd, growing quite annoyed with this girl, stood up. "Somebody sounds a bit mad." He said and flicked her forehead. Luciela didn't seem to react to the flick and instead just attempted to smash her fist, with the claw on it, into his chest. Lloyd grabbed the fist, spun around to her back, and kicked her legs out from under her. "You'd be wise not to mess with me," he stated. Luciela fell down to the ground, and swiftly got up by doing a forwards roll, she then spun around and attempted to hit him in the face again with extreme velocity, so it'd be next to impossible to actually grab her and throw her away because of the current velocity, anyways, at the same time a large demonic claw came out of nowhere from behind him and attempted to quickly claw at his back as well. Lloyd ignored the claw and put his arms in front of Lcuiela's hit, blocking it with his arms. "I'm more than meets the eye." He then felt the claw try to claw his back, but was instead greeted by an impenetrable metal surface. "Is that all you've got? If so, you're quite a bore." Lloyd then flipped up and came down on her head, using it to jump even higher as he spun and pulled out his two swords. "Let's get serious, shall we?" He grined. Luciela stood still for a second, her eyes gained a strange glow to them before she then jumped up almost instantly Lloyd, her claw bathed in strange blue flames and was transformed into a slightly more compact and powerful claw, and right after this Lloyd found himself hit in the chest by the claw at exactly 5.4C and then uppercutted right after at the same speed. Luciela's image then shifted a bit and then reappeared a few meters away. Lloyd landed on his feet in a crouched position and slid back a few feet. "Not bad. Guess we're powering up now?" He grinned, looking at the floor, shadows covering his face as he began laughing maniacally. His tail slide out from under his clothes along with a sword the he had his tail coiled around. "Let me show you real power." He then disappeared almost instantly into the wind. Luciela was mostly indifferent to the whole insanity part of that, given that she was a demon this wasn't so abnormal to her. Anyways, she prepared herself and just stood still, eyeing her surroundings as she started to just shift a little bit. While Luciela was focused on her surroundings, the ground beneath her feet gave way, and Lloyd erupted from the earth, his blade emerging first. And then Lloyd hit absolutely nothing! Followed by this, Luciela appeared next to Lloyd and smashed Lloyd's side with a bonebreaking 60 billion PSI smash from her claw. This would more or less send him flying and also probably break his ribs, accompanied by this was a strange flame that would latch onto him and make him feel a hungering cold that continued to eat away at him. Lloyd simply spun and landed, a circle in the dirt from the spinning. "This cold is nothing. We're not called Frost Demons for nothing, you know. As for my bones, I've experienced worse." And as he said this, his eyes began to glow a bright white, his tail grew longer, and his body mass increased. "Let me show you some real power." He then threw his two smaller swords at Luciela at the speed of sound. The blades cutting through the air left a distinctive sound that would pierce almost anybody's ear-drums than his own. Luciela, given that she moved at 5 times the speed of light earlier, evaded the swords and grabbed one of them and threw it back at a stunning 7C, before then breaking that record and shifting a bit, suddenly appearing behind Lloyd and with demonic strength she grabbed him and ran held him out towards the sword that was gonna hit him almost instantly. Lloyd flicked his tail and it hit the sword out of the way, and as he did, put his hands on Luciela's wrists and cross-blasted energy beams into them. Luciela was hit and let go, she stumbled back for a bit and shook her left hand really quickly as the one with the claw was okay, she then hits the ground really hard with her claw and causes a large firestorm of that strange blue fire of hers that would rage across a few kilometers. Lloyd crouched and put his giant sword in front of him, causing the fire to split around him. Lloyd then stood up and looked at Luciela. "Let's end this, as I'm growing quite tired of your antics." He then activates his Magmal Core, and a huge ball of ice-blue flames encase himself. Then, less than a moment later, the flames erupt from his body at blinding speeds, and then as the flames clear, it's visible that Lloyd has changed again. Now, his body has icey veins running up and down his body, his tails has grown longer, and more agile, and his eyes are now glowing with a prominent blue tint. "I expected so much more, well, i guess you tried." Luciela responds and then shouts "HA!" in a ferocious manner as her horns grew a bit, became longer, they then arched back as she was surrounded by blue flames, fracturing the ground under her and leaving it strangely corrupted by demonic energies. Following this, Luciela leaps forward now that she was at almost full power, however only 50% of her original, and hits Lloyd in the face really hard with her gauntlet, the resulting hit would cause an explosion of those cold blue flames she keeps summoning, following this there was a wind of red and purple demonic energies flying in his face at extreme velocities that would strangely cause him to tear up. Lloyd's face tore very little, and he stood there, as if the attacks were next to nothing. He chuckled. "I'll let you figure it out." He then rushed Luciela and slashed his blades at faster than light speed, causing her cuts to temporarily halt before they all at once began trickling blood, and then suddenly her image faded. Shortly after Lloyd found himself stomped on multiple times really hard before Luciela fired a Death Beam right into his back. Two Saiyans, One Truth Kevryn was sitting atop a mushroom shaped stone that extended high into the sky and sat cross-legged with his arms folded letting the sun hit his body. Without sweating or opening his eyes he simply maintained his breathing and endured as best he could. He opened his left eye slightly when his Scouter went off and began reading a Power Level heading his way. "Who is this?" he asked himself before standing and looking in the direction it was coming from. "Whoever they are, they're strong." Zucana was flying towards a small town in Diablo Desert when his scouter went off showing a very large powerlevel. "Finally I found him, I knew he would be somewhere extreme. Not like I can talk I just got back from training in the mountains..." He lands in front of Kevryn just on the edge of the town. "It's been a while Kevryn, not sure if you remember me, I'm Zucana. I've come to ask you a few questions if you don't mind." He says rather politely. Kevryn simply turned and flung his head to one side moving his mullet off his shoulder. "I need to cut that thing eventually." He seems to be ignoring Zucana for a moment before he takes off his scouter and throws it off of the rock formation with it landing harmlessly on the ground. "Zucana, yes I remember you. Where have you been, it's been awhile." he asked. Soon, Zucana's question donned on him and he folded his arms again. "Fine, what do you want to ask?" Zucana smirks "You cut your hair? And I took you for a true Saiyan. Well if you can't tell I've powered up significantly since our last meeting, I thought if I'm stuck on this hunk of rock I might as well make the best of it, so I've been training and reading up on this planet." He pauses "No matter how much I read I just can't make heads or tails of this planet, I've never heard of it yet there are saiyan warriors here that dwarf any I'd met before hand. Then, rather insightfully, Bastion directed me to you. As another Saiyan warrior on this planet I was wondering if you knew where exactly in the Galaxy we are and where Planet Vegeta is from here and if there's a way to get there quickly from here. I also have questions regarding further transformations beyond a super saiyan but my most pressing issue is exactly where we are and how I can get home to my family from here." He says solemnly. Kevryn thought to himself for a few seconds before unfolding his arms. "We'll take things slow here. You're walking on thin ice as it is. First off, we're on Earth or soon to be Planet #677 if the Neo PTO ever picks up my damn calls. It belongs to the Milky Way Galaxy and is far off from our own home. I do like how unique and diverse it is but give the humans a few hundred years and they'll kill themselves off." he explains. Kevryn goes into a full epxlanation about the planet that takes a short time but long enough for anyone paying attention to see the sun has physically moved. "So there's that. What else did you need to know?" Zucana does seem rather engaged by Kevryn's explanation even though it did seem rather drawn out. "You say it's far off from our own home? How far exactly? Do you know of anyway to get there easily from here? Also Bastion mentioned you knew of transformations beyond Super Saiyan, the idea of this definitely peaked my interest though the where abouts of Planet Vegeta is of more importance right now I feel unlocking a new transformation will take a significant amount of time." Kevryn sighs and powers up to Super Saiyan forming cracks in the rock below them. "This I assume you already know. Super Saiyan-jin 1. There is also another form of this known as Ascended Super Saiyan-jin which though gives you an increased muscle mass also slows you down and isn't worth too much time spent in it." Kevryn then unleashes even more of his energy and enhances to Super Saiyan-jin 2 which causes an electric aura around him and cracks more of the rock they're on. "This is Super Saiyan-jin 2 which is a heightened form that increases our Strength and Speed by double that of the original Super Saiyan-jin. This form is normally as far as we Saiyans should have to go when fighting the scum of this planet." Kevryn then closes his eyes and focuses unleashing tons of energy causing a small quake to the nearby town until finall shattering the mushroom head he and Zucana were on. His mullet had become slightly longer but more tame than a normal SSJ-3 with the wide and long hair only reaching down to about his waist and as long as his back. His tail had changed from red to gold and his eyebrows were gone. His armor also glowed brighter as normal with a Super Saiyan-jin transformation but the green parts had become gold colored and the navy blue now a complimentary bright blue. "This is Super Saiyan-jin 3 a form so powerful that is physically drains your body so normally mortal Saiyans can't wield it but I have learned to control it." he says before powering down and floating in front of Zucana. "That's a summary for you. You impressed yet?" he asks. The wind caused from the transformations is physically blowing against the small wooden town behind Kevryn had he not held back in the transformation he probably could of blown all the buildings down. Zucana looks awe inspired. "For the love of Vegeta... A few months ago Super Saiyan was nothing more than a legend... and now you're telling me power like this exists... Power beyond that of any Saiyan I have ever met before, how can all of this be found on a planet like this yet I had never heard of it back on the colonies only a year or so ago? How far from home actually are we? If something like this existed I'd of thought everyone on the homeworld would of been speaking about it..." He says in a rather dark tone. Kevryn lets out a sigh and looks coldly at Zucana. "Your ignorance comes from you lack of experience in truly observing your surroundings." he says. Zucana would attempt to offer a rebuttle but Kevryn would simply interrupt him before he started by saying: "Planet Vegeta was destroyed years ago." The air suddenly blew through gently at the revelation from the cold Saiyan. He folded his arms and stared Zucana in the eye. "Every single Saiyan that you knew died. Kakarot, Raditz, Nappa, and Prince Vegeta were the only ones who had escaped along with that monster of a son Broly." he explained. "The Saiyans from the Colonies like you and one or two more the home planet such as myself barely escaped by chance." he explained. Zucana appears frozen in time. His eyes are cold and dead. "no..." is softly uttered from his mouth, were there even a soft breeze it wouldn't be heard. He now appears to be shaking "No.. No.. No, no no no no! NO!" Suddenly he bursts into Super Saiyan. "NO! YOU'RE LYING! YOU'RE A LIAR! I WAS AT HOME SERVING UNDER THE SAIYAN MILITARY LESS THAN A YEAR AGO! IT CAN'T BE GONE! NO! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Suddenly he quietens down again. "it... it can't be true... Cucumbra... father... mother... all of you... dead." Tears are now visibly streaming down his cheek. "Why am I here? Why am I alive? IT SHOULD OF BEEN ME!!! I SHOULD OF BEEN THERE! I SHOULD OF DIED THERE! WITH THEM! WITH MY FAMILY! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He bursts into Super Saiyan 2 lightning now sparking around his body. "You... YOU BASTARD!" He bursts towards Kevryn suddenly catching a fist on his cheek suddenly sending him flying through the town causing all surrounding windows to smash and a lot of buildings to collapse. This hollow man with the black dead eyes walks up to a smashed costume shop and picks up a large butterfly mask and places it on his face. No longer does his face seem like that of a grieving friend and family member, this man stood in this destroyed town was a stranger to this world, he wasn't the man who landed here in the Saiyan Pod. He floats up above the town and charges a large ki blast firing it at the town, destroying what's left of their homes and killing all the inhabitants. Kevryn is virtually unharmed. The stranger in the mask gives him a glance before he begins to fly off. As the dust begins to settle, Kevryn sits up and lets out air and blinks a few times before standing up. "This is the last *censor* time I am helping someone." Kevryn floats into the air and launches forward and stops in front of Zucana who now has his mask and Kevryn looks unamused. "Of all things, you grabbed a butterfly mask? What kind of pussy are you? You could've taken something more fierce like a demon or bear or even that "Doctor" mask that has everyone fearful." Kevryn says completely unamused and now keeping up his guard. "You taking our planet's destruction this way is unacceptable. I expected anger but now you're being a fool, running off with a mask." he shouts. The man in the mask looks down his eyes covered by the shadow of the mask, his body is jolting and he appears to be whimpering as if he's crying then suddenly his face whips up and he's wearing a rather demented grin and is in fact laughing, the laughing become a bit more fierce he then starts gasping for breath and calms down, the most noticeable thing being his deep black eyes still look cold and dead, put with this jovial outburst comes across very unnerving. "I think you miss the point of my mask choice, friend." He says quietly and ominiously as he begins to fly past Kevryn without another word. Kevryn simply grabs Zucana's shoulder gently but in a swift motion spins him around so he can see him and slams his left fist into Zucana's side forming cracks in the air that cover a range larger than Zucana himself. Kevryn angrily shouts increasing the number of cracks at an alarming rate which begins shattering the ground going left and right until certain parts of the cracks cave in and take in rocks and othr wildlife along with the remains of the town that once was. The ensuing chaos began destroying anything within this path of destruction that Kevryn brought forth in his base form and let the "glas" shatter sending Zucana towards the ground letting him crash down. The impact was so fierce that the ground seems to have been permanently terraformed in destruction. He could tell that his fellow Time Patrollers around the world could sense the energy he released. "The survival of the fittest is the ageless law of nature, but the fittest are rarely the strongest. The fittest are those endowed for the qualifications of adaption, the ability to accept the inevitable and conform to the unavoidable and to harmonize with existing or changing conditions." Kevryn says solemnly having used 40% of his power in his Planetcracker Punch against his fellow Saiyan having his hair blacken the spot over his eyes giving him a merciless and uncaring look. "Perfected Adaption... only a Saiyan who has accepted his fate on either side of this line can achieve these things and move on. You're a disgrace and a fool." he says folding his arms in the air looking down. Smoke emerges from the crater and a faint blue glow is seen glowing over the masked mans already gold glow and laughing can be heard. Strong manic laughing. As the smoke clears the man, still in Super Saiyan 2, can be seen floating above the ground with what appear to be two large, glowing, blue butterfly wings. "Ahahahah. Right you are kevryn. It's a good thing adapting is exactly what I've done. The weakling known as Zucana died on the planet Vegeta with his weak family and here I am in his place compared to him I am a king. He is but a caterpillar and I am a Monarch butterfly. Monarch..." He seems to consider something for a moment. "Yes, Monarch is my name. What you fail to understand Kevryn that I have just adapted to my new existence in such a way that I am not only the fittest in this environment I am also the strongest." He says grinning up at him. He then appears to charge up power immensely until his hair grows even longer than it's natural length and his eyebrows disappear as he becomes a super Saiyan 3. "Can't say I have any fancy tricks, I haven't really been alive that long but sometimes you can't go wrong with a simple huge ki wave." He grins as suddenly he outstretches his arms and a huge blue ki wave emerges from his hands completely engulfing Kevryn. When the wave stops Monarch grins "Yes, this power will do nicely. I just need to come up with a few original ideas of my own." He smirks. Kevryn reaches through the beam mostly unaffected and grabs Zucana's neck. The energy disperses and he's still relatively unharmed minus a few scuffs. He looks at Monarch with an angry glare. "You're laughing but I can tell that hurt, however if it's a fight you want I'll gladly knock you back into your place!" he shouts throwing Monarch forward and prepares his ki gauntlets. "Zucana... I'm going to knock you back to your senses!" he shouts getting into a fighting stance. Monarch stood across form Kevryn who was standing with destroyed armor and bleeding from his face, chest, and arms. "Hehehehe. I told you I was the strongest and now look at you, practically dead standing at The Monarch's feet." He extends his hand and a ball of ki appears "I could finish you off right now and be done with it, simple as flicking off a light. Your life is in my hands, just like those in that village back there I just blew up. It would be easy." There's a dark threatening look in his eyes. "But I suppose if I did that it would forego me the chance of beating you down again, putting you back in your place. It was a good fight would be a shame to miss out on another especially on a planet as weak as this. Plus what is a king if he is unwilling to show mercy to those beneath him?" He begins to fly off and shouts back. "Consider yourself lucky worm, next time I doubt I'll be as merciful." He grins and he flies off. Kevryn stands tall even after the beat down and shaking lightly. He felt the heat of the attack and straightened his body as Monarch was flying away to his surprise. Kevryn spits out blood and hold his left shoulder. "I will not bow to scum like you." he says taking a few steps forward. "I don't hide behind anyone or anything, it's not who I am. Your little 'pets' are nothing more than your delusion to grandeur. One day, I will beat that mask off of you." he says looking up at Monarch and breathes shakily. "Warriors don't fall, and neither shall I. No matter the adversity, I refuse to allow you the satisfaction of my benevolence." Kevryn watches Monarch fly off with a smirk regardless of his words. Shortly after, he locates his Scouter and floats up to a nearby rock. "It's time to amplify my training and challenge him again one day." he says to himself looking straight forward while the sun beat down on him. Find the 5 Star dragonball: Far away land Bastion arrives in a small nomad village in the middle of the desert, for something so small it is quite bustling with a large amount of trading bartering and lively exchanges, everything was made of clothe and a tent like set up. "Huh to think such a place would thrive in a place so hostile. Guess it just shows ingenuity" Bastion is wearing what looks to be local clothes modified for his missing arm he twinges a few times "the sand in the air is playing havoc with the stump. I had best find that Dragonball fast" Bastion starts perusing the shops on the off chance it is being sold as a jewel. Roaming around the opposite side of the village, Aaron walked around checking different shops. He felt a powerful soul nearby."Hmm..." He continues looking around. Bastion finishes checking the stalls in the center finding no luck in the dragonball department "Hmm nothing here" he walks down towards the bazaar noticing Aaron "Oh hey short stuff, you hunting for the magical wish sphere too? If so it isn't in the central plaza" Aaron smiles at seeing Bastion."Yup, It's not in the South part of town either." He says, looking around."Between you and me....Shin and I have 3 Dragon Balls, and Monarch has 1. So its this one and 2 more we need to bring back Kevryn...We agreed to let Monarch have a wish." He says quietly."But there is something I don't trust about any of this...Kevryn isn't Monarch's favorite person, so why would he help us out if he isn't planning something past his wish, you know?" Bastion thinks "I couldn't tell you, I know he has a plan and it is something very important to him but i couldn't tell you what it its. He isn't Kevs biggest fan but i think he sees him as a challenge especially after beating him. Right now thats not really important it wont mean anything without getting the dragonballs, issue is with all this sand its hard to get a possitive reading you having any luck with your more extrenuous senses? "Well, I felt something nearby. Something far more powerful than us. I take it that was the Dragon Ball." Aaron points to the East."The pulses are coming from that way." "Then lead on seeing as you clearly have a bead on whatever it is" Bastion puts a pair of goggles on he kind of has a cyberpunk look going on right now "just don't get the sand in your eyes" Aaron laughs."Don't worry I won-" Just then a massive gust of wind sends sand everywhere. Quickly, Aaron puts up his Plasma Field around him and Bastion."Like I said...I won't" He leads them to a small shopping center Bastions eyes were protected by the goggles his eyes flash his gaining crosshairs "ok i can see through the sand, who or what are we looking for?" Aaron continues to walk, holding up the field with ease."Well, by what im seeing, there is something in that building there." He says pointing at the large building at the edge of the city."Maybe royalty?..." He wonders, looking back at Bastion. "probably not royalty, this is a nomadic village royalty tends to be in the few cities and such. It could be the elders or ones with religious importance? Either way lets pay them a visit and see if they have the ball or any information on it" Bastion heads round the building it is made of wood but appear to change to a more tented area there is the smell of various fragrances and the like "swanky place considering the location" Aaron smiles."You're better at talking to people, so I'll let you take the reigns on this one." He says, dispelling the Plasma Field as they walk inside. "if you say so" Bastion walks in and it appears to be a Shamans tent there are many people sat praying around jars of insense, at the end of the room is the Shaman a young man with pure white eyes dressed in robes and holding a staff, behind him is the wise woman an older woman who appears to be dropping sand into a bowl with flowers and rocks in there is a faint glow coming from Aarons bag and under a viel on a shelf "lets hope my wifi gives me the translation software patch. Gudin'n'tiumugusu emudu ban'ruru tun'ti" Aaron looks at his bag."Hmm...The Dragon Ball is nearby." "mi sauti san'diriwaku" Bastion pauses realising he hadn't switched back to english he just shrugs and continues talking in the native tongue "u aenun waitun umu sun'ediwaa ifu e dudiegimu beruru emu idiemugun supan'din bautia sutiedisu umu uti, u etu baururuumugu tii tidiedun hidi uti esu ban dun'supun'dietin'ruya sun'n'ku uti" Aaron looks up at him blinking. "Bastion, I don't think they understand English...In that case, if they try to attack I'll pull up my field and you get the ball. Alright?....Smile and nod if you understand." He says looking around carefully. Bastion rolls his eyes "Go get the Ball Aaron its on the shelf in a veil they wont part with it willingly and i wouldnt want to hurt a healer" Bastion switches back to the native tongue " n'zuwaosun tun ji yaio tuumudu ufu u duusutidiewati yaio hidi e tuumotin baaurun tuya fudiun'mudu diivusu yaio" the healer and Bastion seem to strike up a conversation Category:Earth Rp Area